Frames for eye glasses, sunglasses and the like come in a variety of styles, shapes, sizes, thicknesses, colors, textures, etc. While frames are generally functional for supporting the lens and support arms, they also function as fashion statements, and can be adorned with a variety of objects such as beads, stones, gemstones, and the like. Such adornments tend to be static and incapable of movement or alteration.